


Two trainers walk into a bar

by Loneylovelyandlethal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, but the story ran away from me oops, dear lord I need jesus, does that need a warning? it probably does, friendship/romance, kinda??? eh, warning: dead pokémon, you're gonna hate me at first but I promise I will make up for it with sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneylovelyandlethal/pseuds/Loneylovelyandlethal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty are 21 years old and haven't spoken to each other in years. They reunite under less than ideal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "write your very first otp doing the do for the first time"  
> I tried to twist and turn it but wherever my memories of early shipping days took me I always ended up with Pokeshipping, so here we are.
> 
> Well, this is awkward. Turns out I don't know how to drabble. I swear I have an outline for this, but the story took it from me and now they're both sitting over there laughing at me. Don't ever ask me to write pwp or this is what you'll end up with, apparently.
> 
> Disclaimer: LOL I wish.

“Like, Sis! Get your scrawny ass over here!”

What now. Misty had just defeated another challenger and only wanted to give her pokémon and herself a break. If she had to deal with her sisters now, she'd need a break from her break afterwards.

“Coming.”

She reluctantly rounded the corner to the kitchen, and had a newspaper shoved in her face with a loud squeal immediately

“Like, LOOK!”

_**“Kanto's favourite son returns home to claim his title of Pokémon Master!?”** _

 

Ugh. And she had been in such a good mood until now.

Why were they all so obsessed with this overgrown manchild? Sure, he had won three different leagues in a row now, and he may also have found that brain inside his head and even uses it once in a while to say something bordering on intelligent(she was still not convinced that this wasn't just the journalists twisting his words), and okay maybe he had turned out quite easy on the eyes, but still. He was an overconfident, hyperactive jerk with his head so far up his own ass that his nose should be permanently brown by now. Ugh.

Not that Misty was bitter or anything. Not that she cared that her former best friend only deigned her with his attention once a year in the form of a birthday card from wherever in the world he was at that point in time. Not that she gave two shits about ever coming face to face with him again.

Let him become the very best, it's lonely at the top and that's probably just the place for him. As if anyone could stand his presence for long anyway. Idiot.

“So? He hasn't talked to me in person in years, why would I give a shit.”

“So, like, you totally wouldn't be mad if one of us...you know...” I don't know but I have a pretty good idea, yuck. He's much too young for you anyway.

“No, what do you mean Lily?” Just humour me, dearest sister mine...

“Like, come on sis. He's gonna be in Cerulean tomorrow for some publicity thing, and if you're not interested he's totally up for grabs. So, what?” Really, Violet too?

“What do you mean what?”

Honestly, she was the youngest of her sisters at twenty-one years of age, and somehow she always felt like the oldest. But she knew. Her sisters had to be certifiably insane if they even considered the possibility. 

“Misty, if you don't intend to climb that man like a tree then I will.” Daisy chimed in. Even her. And here Misty had always thought she was the sister with the most common sense besides herself.

“Eww why would I do that?!” _Yeah Mist, perfect reaction. Totally not like someone who might actually not be too appalled by the idea. You're such a good actress, the academy will contact you any day now._ She wanted to hit herself with that old mallet she still kept around somewhere.

“Because against all bets we made when you were younger you apparently turned out straight. And you have a pulse. And working eyes. And you know him. Like, come on.”

“I also have a working brain, Daisy...” She mentally gave her self a pat on the shoulder for that one.

 

Yes, she knew him, and that was the entire problem. If she had been able to forget that little tidbit it would have been so very easy to join her sisters in their swooning over her childhood friend.

She could admit that he was hot...a little... Okay, maybe the gods of puberty gave him all kinds of blessings when they finally decided to grace him with their presence. Well allright, maybe she thought he was actually sex on legs, so what.

 _So fucking what._ It's not like she cared. They had been close friends and maybe she might have had a little – okay a huge – crush on him once, but she had gone back to her gym, and he had moved on and basically all but forgotten about her.

She had started dating other guys, he had a different girl hanging on him in every new paparazzi picture. Not that she kept track of those. Good for him, honestly. Keeping it pent up was bad for the skin.

“Well geez, sis. Okay then, but don't sic that freaky gyarados on me if I score some of that ass.”

He sister looked back dreamily at the newspaper, to the picture tucked under the headline to be exact. It was a candid shot of Ash arriving at the new airport near Cerulean. He was walking with his backpack slung over his right shoulder where pikachu would normally sit, wearing huge dark sunglasses and wrinkled casual clothes, seeming oblivious to the presence of the camera. She had to admit it took a certain kind of talent to still look that hot after an intercontinental flight.

Yeah he probably would have started posing if he had seen the camera.

Misty thought back with horror on the first time she got a glimpse of him on the cover of some fashion magazine, flaunting expensive suits and figure hugging shirts for some high end fashion label. That had been a little under two years ago, when he had just conquered the Unova league and was riding on a publicity high. It had not been a good time for Misty... or the ovaries of the world's female population, honestly.

What had he even been thinking. Ash Ketchum and suits go together about as smoothly as zangoose and seviper. Well, she would have been able to answer that question if that idiot had just kept in touch with her, but no, he had to go off and experience all kinds of adventures without her, probably not even sparing a single thought on her after they parted. Her temper flared up, and she had to get away and vent her anger somehow, before she accidentally set something on fire with her glare.

A poor young challenger chose that moment to announce his arrival, and that was just what the doctor had ordered, wasn't it? The poor kid had no idea what was coming.

“Do what you want about that idiot, but don't come complaining to me afterwards.” And with that she was off to annihilate.

 

The next day, Misty had almost forgotten about the little fact that Ash was in town for a league event. A league event she had also gotten an invitation to, but had 'accidentally' forgotten about. In truth, she had ignored it on purpose. She just wanted to run her league-approved arena, not partake in fund raisers, conferences and the annoying politics behind such a huge organization.

She had tried to think of something other than Ash freaking Ketchum being in her city, being in an actual tangible vicinity, and not somewhere far off. She didn't know what was worse. Knowing that he hadn't even tried to contact her, or having to admit to herself that she wanted to see him, despite his dickish behaviour in the past.

Fed up with herself for not being able to let this go, she finds herself at her favourite bar that night, needing something to relax her after a stressing day. Maybe even find someone who could help her relax a little. With a gin tonic in her hand and the tiniest warming buzz in her head, she wonders if he has already left and is on his way to the next event. Always on the road. Would it be so hard for him to hold his feet still for just a day?

Her thoughts get momentarily interrupted when somebody sits down on the empty bar stool next to her. He waves to the barman for a whiskey on the rocks, and fixes his gaze on the mirrored wall behind the bar.

Their eyes meet in the reflection, in the space between a tequila bottle and a cocktail shaker.

 

“Didn't think you'd be the seedy bar kind of type.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, who might this mysterious stranger be?!
> 
> I never said my writing wasn't cliché as hell. Brace for the feels.
> 
> Sidenote: Never written anything for this fandom before. I haven't even watched the show in many years, but I check up on it sometimes for nostalgia's sake. Back in my day we only had 150 pokémon and charizard was the shit. *wags her old lady cane*  
> But I gotta say it feels good to allow these characters to grow up. Being an eternal ten year old must suck so much.
> 
> Also yes I am aware that there are people with ovaries who don't identify as female. Don't jump down my throat I dunno how to words sometimes...tumblr changd me.
> 
> Speaking of! Come yell at me over on tumblr at @levi-two-hands, or leave a comment. They give me the fuzzies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them feels. Please don't hate me.

_“Didn't think you'd be the seedy bar kind of type.”_

 

She takes a calming sip of her drink. “Didn't know you were legal.”

_Liar._ His birthday was 3 months ago and you damn well know it. You visited his mom to keep her company when her idiot son wouldn't.

His eyes look tired in his reflection, but they hold her stare with a firm grip. Everything was always a challenge for him. His shoulders seem slouched under some invisible weight, and he radiates exhaustion. He looks older than his 21 years should make him. He doesn't have any business still being so damn attractive.

His drink arrives and he downs it in one go, waving for another one.

_Easy there, cowboy._

The silence between them is anything but comfortable, but Misty can't pinpoint whether it is from exhaustion, or hostility, or something else. She makes no move to break it.

His second drink is empty in seconds and he motions for a third. _Something is wrong._ But it's none of her business. He didn't want her to play any part in his life for the last what? Seven years? Eight? So she shouldn't suddenly feel the need to meddle.

“Thirsty.”

It's an accusation more than a statement. She wants to slap herself. Or him, for drinking like that. Or both of them.

“Yep.”

“Can I ask why?” Yes, slapping herself sounds like a pretty good idea. Repeatedly.

“I don't know, can you?”Cut back on the snark, idiot. _Idiotidiotidiot._ Her temper gets the best of her, or maybe it's her own drink speaking.

 

“Listen. I was just trying to be nice. But you wouldn't know what that means, would you? I wouldn't have to ask what was wrong if you had picked up that damn phone I see peeking out of your pocket and called sometime within the last seven years. Or even written an actual letter. 'Hey Misty, doing good, the weather is nice. Hope you enjoy being stuck in that boring town with your stupid sisters. Pikachu says Hi.' You know, that kind of stuff.”

She catches the momentary darkness in his eyes, but it's gone when she wants to check if it's still there or if it was just her imagination.

His third drink is down in one gulp and he's about to order another when Misty catches his hand and brings it crashing down on the bar. Her hand tingles like she had just touched an electric fence. Their eyes meet directly for the first time in seven years, and she's hit by a metaphorical thunderbolt.

 

_You're really here._

His eyes look even more tired like this. The usually captivating warmth of his chocolate coloured orbs is a dull glow, and the specks of amber she only had discovered on magazine pictures of him seem to have lost all their warmth. He looks so exhausted, and for a moment she forgets that she is angry at him. Furious even. Her heart does a little guilty flip in her chest for snapping at him, and she mentally scolds herself, because if anyone should feel guilt it would have to be him.

“What's wrong.” Stupid. So stupid, Misty. What are you doing.

“Nothing.” Yeah, right.

“You're drinking like a fish and you look like you haven't slept in 50 years. I shouldn't even care what's bothering mister perfect but I'm apparently stupid so I do. Just spit it out.”

His whole face falls and he casts his eyes down into his empty drink, probably willing it to magically refill. He takes a deep breath, most likely debating whether or not she was worthy to know something about the life of the oh so great Ash Ketchum, Champion of three leagues and on his way to the next title.

“Can you tell me the average life expectancy of a pikachu.”

 

_Oh._

 

Wait, no.

Oh no. Nonononono. No.

Nevermind nevermind I didn't ask oh god please ignore me and forget I ever asked anything.

She takes a shuddering breath, but the answer gets stuck in her throat. _Six to nine years._

 

“He was eleven.”

She should say something, anything, but no words come out of her throat. She feels her breath hitch and there's that telltale sting in the corners of her eyes. Stupid. She hadn't even seen the little yellow ball of sunshine in years, and here she was, close to tears.

Ash takes advantage of her momentary shock and waves for another drink, and when it arrives, he looks down into the amber liquid as if it could tell him the secrets of the universe.

“I had to have him put down four days ago. Kidney failure.”

Her heart breaks, and she thanks Arceus that she hasn't had to go through this with her own pokémon yet. Just the thought of one of them dying made her stomach lurch.

She wants to tell him she's so sorry for his loss, assure him that he made the right decision, but it seems like some sort of dam has been broken, and the words just come floating out of him.

“I knew it was coming. He had been unable to fight for almost two years, and he was getting weaker every day. I wanted to come home and have him spend his last days with his old buddies at Professor Oak's lab, but the league association wouldn't let me. They said I had to take advantage of my popularity while I still had it. They said I had to do what they wanted and go where they wanted or else they'd stop funding me. ”

His breath is hitching and his eyes shine with unshed tears, but he rambles on.

“I tried to tell them that this was more important than some stupid publicity stunt or interview, but they didn't listen. I didn't know what to do, Misty.”

He turns again to face her and the sadness in his eyes is almost enough to shatter her heart.

“The league is my only source of income right now, and pikachu's vet bills kept piling up, and I couldn't... I didn't know how...” He's at his limit, and she wants nothing more than to hug him and tell him it's going to be okay. It didn't even sound right in her head. How could this be okay?

Misty turns and throws money on the bar, downing Ash's untouched fourth whiskey herself, and signalling to the waiter that they were leaving. She takes Ash by the sleeve of his leather jacket and drags him out into the dark. It must have been quite the sight for the other people at the bar. Two young people getting drunk and then leaving in a hurry. She had a pretty good idea of what they probably thought they were getting up to.

He's swaying slightly, his drinks finally catching up with him, and she slows down her steps to walk beside him under the city lights, hooking an arm through his to keep him steady. He was much taller than her now, having shot up like a weed in his late teens, but he was walking with his head hanging and his shoulders slouched forward, as if he wanted to be small and invisible. He was probably embarrassed by his earlier outburst.

“I'm sorry. You probably didn't want to hear any of that, I wouldn't blame you.”

“It's okay.” It really wasn't though.

“Don't, Mist. Don't be nice to me. I've been a complete asshole to you.” He chuckles, and it's the saddest thing she has ever heard.

“I'm so stupid, eh? I always wanted to go on new adventures and chase my dreams, but I forgot that I might hurt people by doing so. After we parted ways, everything was so new and exciting, and I met new people and pokémon, I was so focused on that that I completely forgot about you.”

_Wow that hurt._ She always knew that he had indeed forgotten her, but hearing it straight out of his mouth was on another level of painful. And to think she'd had the biggest crush on him once. She lets go of his arm, suddenly not wanting to be this close anymore.

“But then I remembered, and I felt bad, and being my dumb self I put off talking to you because I was ashamed about forgetting. And after a while I felt guilty about putting it off, so I put it off even more. And then at some point I thought you probably hated me and I didn't want to bother you anymore.”

 

Oh. Idiot. _Idiot._

 

“Idiot.”

 

She whispers it more than she says it. She stops, and it takes Ash a while to notice and stagger to a halt as well, his brain probably sloshing around a bit in his head from the alcohol.

“Yeah, I am, huh?” He scratches his head and smiles at her, eyes closed and teeth showing, so much like his old self that she wants to slap the expression away. But beneath it all there's that sadness, overriding any other emotion on his stupid handsome face.

“Can't even do one thing right.”

 

She knows he's thinking about pikachu again, because his eyes gloss over with unshed tears, and when he lets his hand fall back down to hang uselessly at his side, he looks utterly defeated.

It's probably really dumb of her, but she steps closer and puts her arms around his waist and her head on his chest in an attempted hug. Why did he have to be so tall. She could tell he was holding his breath, unsure what to do, so she squeezes him tighter as if to say 'it's okay' and then he flings his arms around her and buries his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, finally letting go of his self control. She feels hot tears soaking her shirt, and his whole body is wrecked with silent sobs. She runs a hand through his shaggy black hair to soothe him, and places a tiny kiss on his cheek.

“Shhh...it's okay. I've got you.”

They're standing like that for a few minutes, and they're probably giving quite the show, hugging directly under a street light, being illuminated for the few people still out at this hour to gawk at.

After his sobs have subsided, he slowly lifts his head to wipe the last tears from his eyes, then leans their foreheads together. It's all because of the stupid whiskey she's not used to, Misty is sure about it, but it still sends a shiver down her spine to think it would only take a bit of tilting her head up and then she could kiss him for real.

 

_And so she does._

 

He tastes like whiskey and smoke _(since when does he smoke?)_ , but she doesn't care because his tongue is doing utterly magical things in her mouth and his hands are fisted in her hair and pulling just enough to give that tiny bit of pain that makes her spine feel on fire and goosebumps break out on her arms. She desperately needs to get a gulp of air, but he's not letting her. She's dizzy, from the booze and the lack of oxygen, from the feeling of his athletic body under her fingertips and the raw desperation in his kiss.

This is probably why he had been at that bar in the first place, to get drunk and find some company for the night to forget about the rest of the world for a while. There was enough paparazzi footage of him disappearing into some hotel with a different pretty girl every other week to leave no doubt about what he got up to in that department. She understood though, always being on the road these days, not being able to make friends, let alone start a relationship. It would get lonely.

She didn't judge him for it, it's not like she's never gone home with a stranger before.

 

It would be so easy. _So, so easy_ to just chalk it up to the alcohol coursing through their veins. To drag him home and just let loose. It would be closure for her. She could come full circle on her ridiculous childhood crush and then move on and forget about him, just like he had forgotten about her.

One of his hands lets go of her orange locks and slides down her back, to grab and squeeze her ass, pulling her closer. He feels so solid and warm and she sighs into his mouth, this is way too good.

She really doesn't want to stop, but the small part of her brain that is still working reminds her that they are still quite literally in the spotlight, and she'd rather not find herself on the cover of some magazine tomorrow.

Reluctantly she lets her lips part from his with a wet sound, and pushes him away just a little bit with her hands over his heart. She's not prepared for what she sees when she opens her eyes.

His eyes seem to have their own little source of light because they shine so bright and hungry, the amber highlights in them dancing like flames, that she wonders why she hasn't melted in an instant under that gaze. They are intensified by thick lashes that have zero business being that long and lovely. His unruly hair is sticking out around his head and gets illuminated by the street light like a halo, and his lips are red and kiss- swollen. Devastating. _Absolutely devastating._

She lets the image burn into her retinas for a moment, and then she takes a step back, separating them completely. She thinks she probably only sways a little bit.

“We can't. Not here.” Not at all, not ever, is what she should be saying, she thinks.

“M' hotel 's at the other side of town, we c'n hail a cab.” His words slur just a little. 

“No hotels. Paparazzis.” She mentally scolds herself for what she's about to say, but she can't help it.

“The gym is right around the corner.” Stupid, Misty. He's been here before, he probably knows that.

“'kay.” is all he says, and then they are back next to each other, walking towards Misty's home, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

 

They enter together through the back door, to avoid running into any of her sisters, and Misty feels way too sober again after their short walk.

I can do this. I've done this before. _Not with him though_ , her meddling mind supplies.

They slip past the common rooms, up the stairs and to the end of the hallway, where her private rooms are. She wills her hand not to shake as she twists her doorknob.

 

Don't think about him as _him_. He's just a stupidly hot guy who's an amazing kisser and you're gonna fuck his brains out, dammit. If Misty was anything, it was stubborn.

She waves him in and closes the door behind her. He's already sitting down on her couch, shoulders back in that defeated slump that hurts her heart. She sits down next to him, and puts a soothing hand on his jean-clad knee. He looks up at her from under his bangs, and the sadness is back in his eyes, although they're still watery from the alcohol.

 

“Hey.” she says.

“Hey.” he says back. And there they sit.

 

_This is ridiculous,_ Misty thinks, and leans in towards him to softly press her lips back against his. She pushes against him, then shifts around and straddles his lap. His hands come to rest on her waist, but he's not kissing her back with any of the earlier fire.

“Ash, it's okay.” She trails little butterfly kisses down his neck.

“Let me help you forget. Let me make you feel good.” But it was no use, the mood was just not there anymore. Her head comes to rest on his shoulders, and her hands start stroking his back gently.

 

So this is happening. She's in her living room, in the lap of a guy she almost had sex with, who also happened to be her oldest childhood friend she hadn't heard a peep from in seven years, and they were doing nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_Great._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bad person and need to be stopped. Kinky shit next chapter I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets funky.

 

_So this is happening. She's in her living room, in the lap of a guy she almost had sex with, who also happened to be her oldest childhood friend she hadn't heard a peep from in seven years, and they were doing nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_Great._

 

Sex, she could have done. But this cutesy cuddly feels-y stuff with a guy she had held a grudge against for shutting her out of his life completely, this was a challenge. She barely knew him anymore, how was she supposed to be helpful?

And then she's being moved, a moment of vertigo before it registers in her had that Ash had laid down on her couch and had taken her with him to lay on his chest. _Shit._

He's stroking her hair, and she lets herself enjoy the warm tingly sensation his fingers leave behind. It travels up and down her spine and pools in her stomach. They are silent, and for a while all that can be heard is the sound of their breathing.

His hand stills and Misty wonders if he has succumbed to sleep, but then he opens his mouth to speak.

“I saw your sisters today.” Oh, right. The sensational sisters had been out for Ash's ass today (their actual statement this morning, not hers), but she hadn't spared that fact a thought since her green eyes had met brown ones in a mirror.

“Did they try to jump you?”

“Well Lily was even more touchy-feely then I remember, and Violet kept 'accidentally' brushing her leg against mine under the table. But other than that they were okay. ” He raises his hands to make little air quotes at the word accidentally. _I got you just fine without them, Ketchum. You dork._

“Hm, weird. Daisy said she wanted to climb you like a tree.” And at that Ash honest-to-Arceus snorts, and Misty feels his chest vibrating underneath her with soundless chuckles. Well at least his mood seems to be improving a little.

 

“And yet here I am.”

He looks down at her with the tiniest of smiles playing on his lips. She props her chin up on his shoulder.

“And yet here you are.”

 

And just like that, the anger and hurt she had felt towards him vanishes like fog that's being dissolved by the sun. She'd still make him apologize for his stupidity at least a million times, but for now, they were okay.

He was here. Which brought her to her next question.

“Why are you here?”

“Because you took advantage of my inebriated state and dragged me here.” he dares to say in mock exasperation. _Dork._

“No, I mean in Cerulean. Kanto.”

He sighed.

“Finishing up.” Huh?

“I'm going to take a break. I have a little money saved up, and I don't know just how I'll do it but I will. The league has dictated my life for too long. I'm such an idiot for only realizing it after pikachu died.” His breath hitches for a second, but then he continues.

“Maybe I'll work at professor Oak's for a bit if he lets me. I don't care what I'll have to do as long as nobody ever dresses me up in stupid fancy fashion shit again. They made me wear makeup, Misty. _Makeup._ ”

So that hadn't been done on his own accord then. Good. Her old friend was still somewhere in the body of this gorgeous beast of a man she was currently using as a pillow.

“So you'll stay here? In Kanto?” _Somewhere close._

“Yeah. I already told my mom about my plans, and she's probably already redecorating my room. I'll try to find my own place, but first I need a job.”

“What about your journey?” She'd hate for Ash to give up on his dream.

“Ah, well. I've taken so many detours already to get where I am now, one more won't hurt, eh?” Then a thought crosses her mind.

 

“You'll have to get all the badges again.” The challenge is evident in her voice. She could tell he knew exactly what she was hinting at.

“Scared that I'll kick that scrawny ass of yours?”

“Oh please. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you'll never make it to the top, because you'll have to beat me at some point on the way there, and that's not gonna happen.”

Misty feels light and dizzy, and not from the alcohol which had long worn off. They were bickering like ten year olds again. Like the eight year long all-but radio silence between them had never existed.

“Eh, I don't think so, Redhead.”

He pokes her in the ribs with his index finger.

“Shut up, Ashy-boy. I'm gonna annihilate you and you know it.” She pokes him back.

“Is that so, twig?” He starts tickling her side where her shirt has ridden up a little to expose a bit of skin.

She yelps and sits up to get away from the tickling.

“Who are you calling twig, you little twerp. I'll have you know I'm pretty hot now.” She grabs his hands and tries to hold them away, but he's much stronger than her now.

“Can't deny that.”

They wrestle for a bit, but Ash is overpowering her easily, tickling her until she's wheezing and squirming with laughter.

“Stop it, stop!”

His hands finally still and come to rest on the skin of her hips, and she supports herself with her hands on his chest. He's flat on his back on her couch, and she's sitting in his lap, panting and dishevelled, dead tired and already feeling a slight hangover, but she's not sure she's felt happier at any point during the last years.

Their eyes meet as they catch their breath, fire and water, and they come to a silent understanding in that moment.

 

“We should sleep...”he says.

She leans down a bit.“Yeah, we should...”

The hands on her hips travel up and slip underneath her her shirt. “Stuff to do tomorrow and all...”

She allows her hands to run over hard pecs and strong abs. She pauses, and they lock eyes.

“Bed's right over there.”

She gives a nod towards her bedroom, sees his pupils dilate for a moment, and then she's getting up, taking one of his hands and dragging him with her.

 

She's not even through the door when she gets yanked around and pushed against the wall with her hands suspended over her head.

Ash's eyes bore into hers with the intensity of an inferno. “We can't take this back.” There's no hesitation in his voice.

She leans forward to capture his lips, and that's all that needs to be said. He pushes back against her, and the back of her head meets the wall with a thud. She uses the force to bite down on his bottom lip. He growls and pushes his tongue into her mouth, ready to devour her. She gives as good as she gets though. He lets go of her hands and grabs her ass, then the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up against the wall and rolling his hips into hers. She grabs a handful of his hair and yanks him away from her mouth.

“Don't think I've forgiven you yet. You have a lot to make up for.”

His tongue darts out to teasingly lick at her lips, and he grinds into her again, more deliberately this time, making her hum appreciatively.

“Oh, _I will_.”

Oh that damn cocky bastard. Still so sure of himself, even now.

“Then show me what you've got, prettyboy.”

He smirks at her with darkening eyes, and her brain can't decide whether to be extremely aroused or afraid. He kicks her bedroom door shut with his foot, and carries her over to the bed.

She gets thrown with more force than she expected, and while she bounces on her bed she thinks that she's either made a huge mistake or the best decision of her life. Challenging Ash to anything was dangerous, and that's exactly what she has done. But then, she has never been intimidated by his temperament before, and she's not exactly innocent either.

She watches him take off his jacket, and is mesmerized by the way his muscles shift under the tight grey shirt he wears underneath. He's built, but not buff. Lean and strong. Goddammit.

“Since when do you work out?” Less talk, more sex, Misty. _Stupid._

“I always want all my pokemon to be in top condition, so it's just right to demand the same of me. I spar with my lucario every morning.”

Well that explains things. He takes off his shoes and socks as if he's in no hurry, but Misty can tell from the way his jeans tent in front that he's anything but calm and collected. Damn tease. But two can play at this game.

She sits up to slip her sandals off her feet, and deliberately runs a hand up one long toned leg, to the frayed fringe of her shorts. Ash's eyes are following her every movement like a predator would his prey. She scoots back on the bed and lays down with her hands over her head, back arching and fiery hair creating a halo around her.

The bed dips and he's hovering over her in an instant.

“You tease. Who even taught you that.” And then their tongues are wrestling again, neither of them willing to give up dominance. She pulls away to catch her breath.

“Oh, several someones.” She makes her voice sound as menacing as possible. As menacing as she can manage while he's turning her brain to goo with suckling kisses down her neck.

“Do I know these someones?” Oh you think you get to be jealous? _Not yet._ But she can be devious.

“Hmmm maybe you do...” The kissing stops and his face enters her field of vision again.

He puts on the most deadpan expression she's ever seen and says “If I go down on you and find a tattoo that says 'Gary was here, Ash is a loser' on the way, I swear to Arceus...”

Misty's brain skips right over the going down on her part (for now) and decides now is a good time to display her embarrassing snortlaugh at full volume.

 

“Oh, oh my god” She's wheezing. “Gary? Gary _freaking_ Oak?” she can't believe this.

“Oh you've really been out of the loop Ashy boy. Hate to break it to you but that guy is about as straight as a rainbow slinky.” She's moderately successful in reining back her chuckles.

“You don't have this info from me, but he might as well be your number one fanboy.” she winks.

“Oh? Hmmm, interesting.”

 

_Wait what._

 

He leans down to kiss her again but she stops him with a hand on his sternum.

“What do you mean interesting.”

“Oh, nothing. But if you keep talking instead of doing, then I might just go and have some fun with him instead.”

_Okay that statement happened._

“Are you seriously telling me right now that you're bi?!”

“ _Problem?_ ” He arches one of his stupid perfect eyebrows and smirks at her. Her brain has taken a temporary leave of absence.

“N..No. No I just...I'm...” floored. amazed. _turned the hell on_. “surprised.”

“Can we not talk about this while my boner is poking you in the leg, please.”

Where had he learned to talk like that. His mom is going to be disappointed. But yes, the insistent nudging on her inner thigh sends shivers up and down her spine, so she takes her hand away from his sternum and runs it up to cup his jaw, then brings him down for another kiss, but makes a mental note to return to this conversation sometime.

He takes no prisoners this time around, kissing her with teeth and tongue, sucking on her lips until they're red and swollen, making her moan into his mouth. Whoever taught him to kiss like that deserves a medal, seriously. She lets her hands sneak under his shirt to come into contact with the taut hot skin of those glorious abs, and she feels like she's burning. Suddenly her clothes are too hot and constricting.

It seems like Ash has read her mind, because she feels a heavenly touch of cool air as he pulls her shirt up without hesitation, and lets his own follow suit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh boy. There's more where that came from. A lot more. It's all already written. Comments make me post faster ;)
> 
> Somebody needs to throw me in the trash where I belong, immediately.
> 
> Tumblr anon-chan, I hope you're happy. This is what you've done to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot not found. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be slapped repeatedly.
> 
> I think I deserve some kind of medal for cramming that many clichés into one chapter of sexytimes. I hope anon-chan is happy now.

Her eyes are fixed on his naked chest, and she has to remind herself to breathe because how on earth had anyone allowed him to be this hot. He's completely ripped, and her hands shoot out to touch everywhere they can before she even knows it. Her hand brushes one of his nipples, and he takes in a sharp breath and grinds into her again. _Oh?_ She leans up on her elbows and lets her tongue dart out and around the pink bud.

“Hah...” he hisses, and then launches himself at her. His tongue trails down her neck, and he sucks a bruise into the hollow right above her collarbone. Then he trails lower, leaving small wet kisses between her breasts, hands sneaking behind her arching back to undo her bra. He gently bites one nipple though the fabric, and Misty can't stop from moaning lewdly. Then she is bare before she even knows it, and he's sucking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then letting it go with a pop to give the other one the same treatment.

 

She's on fire. Ash really is the perfect name for him, because that's everything he's going to leave behind in his wake if he goes on like this.

 

“Ash, please.” Her hips buck against his involuntarily, and he seems to catch her drift. The hands that had previously been stroking her thighs, wander up to undo the button and zipper of her shorts. They're off in an instant, and then she feels his teeth catch in the flimsy fabric of her thong. His eyes look up and into hers, and all she does is nod because she doesn't trust her voice right now. He's slowly – way too slowly – pulling her underwear down until it slips off her feet. Her legs part with a little nudging of his hands, and then he's leaving open-mouthed kisses up her calf, then her thigh, reminding her of his earlier statement. She should at least feel a little self-conscious, she thinks, because this is _Ash_ and this is _her_ , but she's done caring when his lips make contact with the sensitive skin where her thighs meet her hips. One hand flies out to tangle in his hair, and the other one covers her mouth.

She feels one of his hands reaching up to gently pull hers away from her face.

“No, I want to hear you.” It's probably the hottest thing she's ever heard. At this point she's sure she doesn't even need any more preparation.

Their eyes lock, and it takes everything within her to not close them when his tongue darts out to give one long lick through her folds. She's pretty sure she's gonna die.

He does it again, and this time her head falls back on the pillow with her eyes screwed shut, focusing on the intense sensation between her legs.

He finds her clit easily, and starts licking and sucking on it with dedication. _Yep,_ he's dedicated to killing her, definitely.

She starts moving her hips in slow circles, intensifying her pleasure, and he holds her down with one strong arm. His other hand sneaks down to trail a finger around her entrance, then slowly plunging in.

Misty is pretty sure she's going to explode any second now.

He adds a second one and curls them up and pushes in _just so_ , and she sees stars. Her hands pull him up by the hair with probably too much force, and then their lips clash again with more ferocity than ever. The taste of herself on his lips only turns her on more. She's trying to undo his belt but her fingers have become too clumsy. He leans back and undoes it himself, getting up off the bed to slip down his pants and boxers in one go.

_Oh my._

Good thing she accidentally bought a package of large condoms a while back. He's looking at her questioningly, and she only motions to the top drawer of her nightstand, not even caring that he's gonna get an eyeful of her favourite vibrator and some other … stuff.

Then he's hovering over her again, braced with one hand next to her head, and holds up a pair of handcuffs with the other, one eyebrow raised in interest, and says:

“I'm gonna cuff you if you keep pulling my hair so hard. I don't want to be bald tomorrow.”

 _Shit._ She wants that. She really does. It must have shown on her face, because he leans down with a smirk to peck her lips gently, and puts them back in the drawer.

“Hm. Maybe some other time.”

“What makes you think there's gonna be another time?” Cocky bastard.

He runs a hand between her legs, shoves two fingers back inside of her, and circles his thumb around her clit as an answer. She moans and grabs at his hand instantly. Shit, he has her there.

“You ready?” _Idiot, you're the one with your fingers up my pussy, of course I'm ready._

“Yeah.” She snatches the condom away from him to unwrap it herself. One hand darts out and grabs him, noting that she can't really close her fingers around him. Damn.  _damn_.

She gives him a few experimental strokes and twists her hand a little, and precome comes dribbling out of his slit. _See, you're not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve._ He groans and bucks his hips a little to urge her on. For a moment she debates whether she wants to try and blow him. She likes challenges. _Nah, maybe later._ He holds her head in his hands as he kneels in front of her, and she rolls the condom on expertly. When she's done, a yank on her hair has her flat on her back. She wraps her legs around his middle and raises her hips to rub herself against him.

“Now, please.” She sounds needier than she wants to.

Then he finally takes himself in hand and guides the tip of is cock to her entrance. Misty watches mesmerized as it slowly, much too slowly, disappears inside of her, and is stunned by the hot, burning, stretching sensation that she hasn't experienced quite this intensely before.

“Shit you're big.” _Dammit,_ shouldn't have said that out loud. Gonna blow up his ego even more.

“Mhm.” He kisses her forehead. “I'll be careful.” There's a tiny warm flutter in her chest at that, but it's already forgotten when he pushes deeper into her and slowly pulls out again to repeat the motion.

Everything burns absolutely deliciously, and she's not sure if she's going to come out of this encounter with her wits intact. Pleasure shoots through her in a way that makes goosebumps break out all over her skin, and she feels herself rippling around his length, trying to accommodate him.

She sighs and leans back with closed eyes to let the sensation wash over her.

“So beautiful.” Huh? She opens her eyes in question.

“You're so beautiful like this. All lost in the moment. I don't think you realize just how stunning you are, Mist.” Says the most gorgeous guy in all of Kanto. Or so she thinks anyway. Many would agree.

She can't help the smile and blush that spreads on her cheeks.“Shut up and fuck me.”

He chuckles darkly. “Your wish is my command.”

 

He pulls out and thrusts into her again, harder this time, slowly picking up speed. She thinks her fingernails that are now scraping over his back for purchase might be leaving little crescent-shaped cuts already, but she can't care about that when she needs to hold onto him with all her strength, just needs to have him inside of her deeper, harder, faster, so much _faster_.

“Oh god...” She's panting and sweating already but she has a feeling Ash hasn't even started yet. He's still holding back, and she won't have that.

“Ash, please, more.” She sounds desperate but she doesn't care.

“Hah...ah... I don't... I don't want to hurt you.” What an idiot. But a mindful idiot, considering his size.

“It's okay, I can take it.” Probably.

“Shit...” Then he's kissing her once again with a relieved moan, and finally pushes in all the way, pressing hard against her cervix.

 _That's gonna hurt tomorrow,_ she thinks. But right now, being this full, being touched in every possible spot and stretched, it's the best feeling in the world.

“Ah, fuck yes, like that. Just like that.”

He's groaning again, and hooks one of her legs over his shoulder for a better angle. He thrusts back in and rolls his hips upwards, and she wonders how she manages not to spontaneously combust with the way the motion sets her insides on fire. It trails up her spine all the way to the crown of her head and to her fingertips. Soon everything starts zeroing in on the place where they are joined, the edges of her mind going fuzzy. She's close.

Ash is pretty gone by now as well, and the expression on his face makes her chest swell with pride. Pride that she's the one making him feel so good that he forgets everything around himself.

One of his hands sneaks down towards her clit, and his thumb starts pressing and rubbing against her like it's done it a thousand times and knows how to do it just in the way to make her scream.

It's too much. The pants and moans of her devastatingly handsome friend, the sight of his rippling abs in front of her, the way he all but rams into her hard and fast and buries himself to the hilt despite her body's slight protest, the wet slap of their bodies coming together again and again, the sugar sweet heat his fingers create, it's all too much, so she shatters.

Shatters into a million twitching, screaming pieces of ecstasy, and she thinks she could probably fly right now if she tried. She feels herself convulsing around him, rippling and gripping him tight, but he doesn't stop pounding her into the mattress. He fucks her all the way through her orgasm, and just when she thinks they're done, he pulls out and flips her over on her stomach with a ferocious growl. He rams himself back into her from behind, and it's a good thing she has a pillow to bite into right now, because otherwise her screams of pleasure would definitely wake up her sisters. She can feel herself approaching another high while she's not even down from her last, and she's determined to take Ash with her over the edge this time. She squeezes him as hard as she can and pushes her hips back into his to take every last inch of him, and that seems to do the trick. He's losing his rhythm, forgetting every bit of restraint and hammering into her with loud moans he's probably not even aware of.

He's hitting her g-spot dead on with every thrust, and she doesn't know what she did right in her past lives to deserve this kind of bliss. Ash suddenly grabs her hips and hoists her up to her knees, and it takes only a few more loud slapping thrusts and she's coming again with a howl that she'll definitely regret come morning and she has to face her sisters, but she's not even in the vicinity of caring about that when she feels Ash still and stiffen behind her, crushing their hips together and burying himself inside her, as he comes with a loud exhale and a whine, brows drawn together and mouth hanging open.

They collapse forward, his weight on her back stopping her from floating away.

They're both panting hard, and she barely manages to squeeze out a hushed _“wow”_. He seems to agree with a grunt, and she hisses at the sensation of him pulling out of her overly sensitive heat.

She has no idea where he disposed of the used condom, but right now she couldn't care less. She's sticky with sweat and her own juices, exhausted and tired to the bone, and probably even a little bit hungover, but she's happier than she's been in a long while. Happy and utterly, mind-numbingly satisfied.

He snuggles into the bed behind her, pulling the covers over them both, and pulls her against his chest with his strong arms. He kisses her neck, whispers 'good night' and 'that was amazing' and then he's falling asleep.

Yeah, it was.

She tries not to think about the next day. About her sneering sisters who undoubtedly heard them by the end, about the possible discomfort of a bruised cervix, about the fact that she had the best sex of her life with her childhood friend that she hasn't really spoken more than three serious sentences with, about the implications of him staying, with her, in her bed, and about what they are going to do and what they are going to be in the future.

“You're thinking too loud, can't sleep.” comes a mumbled sound from behind her.

“Sorry. Lot on my mind.” She probably shouldn't have said that because suddenly she's shifting, his warmth leaves her back and she finds herself turned around with her head on his chest, one hand tilting her chin upwards to meet his eyes.

“Hey.” He smiles at her with that one thousand watt smile. She's tingling all over.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Just...stuff.” _Please don't ruin the moment._

“What kind of stuff? Because now you're making me think about stuff and you know how good I am at thinking.”

That makes her smile and lose some off the tension she has managed to create in her endorphin soaked body.

“Just... what was this to you?” She dreads the answer.

“I think it's commonly called sex, Misty.” That damn smartmouth. He's deflecting.

“No, I mean, when I wake up tomorrow will you still be here or will I find a note on the bedside table and not see you again for another eight years?”

He laughs at that.

“Ah, Mist. If I left without saying a word you'd probably hunt me down with that damn mallet of yours, and I'd rather not have my brain smashed to goo. Don't worry, I'll be here. And then we can talk, okay? Now go to sleep, it's late, and I know someone who wants to challenge you to a battle tomorrow.”

She can't help but smile at that. They're still good, and they'll talk tomorrow, that's all she needs for now. The arms around her tighten just that little bit more, and she lets herself finally drift off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote my very first childhood otp fucking like animals. I feel dirty. Also yes a bruised cervix can hurt like a mofo, believe me.
> 
> There's gonna be at least one more chapter, but I'm thinking about continuing this if I get a little feedback on what you would like to read. Comments are love and give me the fuzzies. Or come yell at me over on tumblr at levi-two-hands@tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory shower scene maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this even I don't...  
> It was just supposed to be some sort of epilogue but then suddenly...blowjobs. 
> 
> Oops.

She wants to sing. Or at least hum.

How silly could she get. One night of mind-blowing sex and the best sleep she's had in a long while and suddenly she feels the urge to belt out cheesy pop songs in the shower. She could have slapped herself, but the words start drifting out of her throat without asking her first.

But really. She had woken up all warm and boneless, to the sleeping form of her absolutely breathtaking friend right next to her. The slight growth of stubble on his cheeks and his jet black hair falling wildly around his head and over his eyes only made him even more handsome. _Illegal._ Probably.

She had decided to get a head start on the day and hop in the shower before he woke up. And now here she was, singing that stupid song she had heard on the radio a few days ago that wouldn't leave her mind.

_“All of your flaws and all of my flaws_  
 _la la la one by one_  
 _Look at the wonderful mess that we made  
hm mm mm hmm undoone.”_

As it turns out she wouldn't have had to worry about any discomfort from last nights challenging activities, because she felt absolutely fine. Better than she had in a long while, honestly. The only thing stinging a little was the dark hickey right above her left collarbone.

Oh well, her sisters knew anyway. How could they not with the kind of noise they had made last night? Not that she really cared at the moment because that had so been worth it.

She's so deep in thought that she doesn't hear the bathroom door open and close quietly.

_'Da da up; let's finish what we've staaaarted_  
 _Da da uuuup, so nothing's left untouched'_

“You've always had a nice singing voice, Mist.”

_Shit._

“Ash! What he hell are you doing, get out!” Misty compulsively covered her breasts despite standing behind the closed shower doors made of frosted glass.

“Sorry, had to take a leak. Not my fault that you spend ages in here. You should have grown fins by now. And it's not like there's anything behind that glass door I haven't seen or licked before.” _That bastard._

“ _You_... when I get my hands on you I swear...” She feels her anger bubble up inside of her, but decides to be mature about it for once and simply continues to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

“When you get your hands on me what?” Ash's teasing voice is suddenly much closer and clearer than it has any right being. Her head snaps around to catch his mop of hair darting into the shower, the rest of his body trailing behind. His gloriously naked body. She trails her eyes up and down his increasingly wet form right in front of her, and she swears she only lets them linger around his middle for a second.

Dammit Mist, _not now_.

“See something you like?” That snaps her out of her momentary stunned silence.

“GET OUT!” She swings the hand that isn't currently occupied with covering her breasts back, to give him a good hard slap across his dumb pretty face, but she miscalculates the force and ends up slipping on the wet floor.

She yelps, but immediately strong arms wrap around her to keep her from falling. Ash catches her and presses her to his chest, steadying them both.

“Whoa, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself.” There's genuine concern in his voice. Her brain stops functioning for a second from the feeling of her body pressed against his stupidly defined torso, all wet and perfect and... _shit_.

Her breath quickens against her explicit command, and she cranes her neck up to look at him. His face is twisted in a frown, and she decides it's not a good expression on him. His radiant eyes stand out even more now that his hair is falling into them and there's a dark shadow on his cheeks. They're some kind of magnetic. They have to be, because Misty can't look away.

It's just like watching an accident. You know it's wrong, but you just can't help it.

Her hands trail from his pecs around his sides to splay over his shoulder blades, and she knows she's done for. It sets her on fire, and for once the cascading water does nothing to extinguish it.

Their teeth knock together harshly, and she wonders just how occupied her mind must have been to not notice him rummage around for the spare toothbrush, not even three meters away from her while she was showering. It's different from last night. Less urgent but just as passionate.

Their tongues dance around each other as if they'd done this a thousand times before. She curls hers to stroke against the roof of his mouth and the moan she receives for that shoots right to her core. Strong hands glide from her waist to her ass and squeeze, pulling her tighter against his growing arousal.

“Mmmmmmm” she rolls her hips teasingly, and he breaks away with a hiss.

“We don't” he starts, with a pained exhale as if it costs him all his strength to speak.

“We don't have to. We should talk first. I really just wanted to shower, I swear.” She's still a little miffed about him barging in on her, and her competitive spirit is awakened, remembering something from the night before.

One of her hands trails from his shoulder blade down to cup his ass (his _stupid_ , perfectly round ass), and then wedges itself between their bodies to grasp him.

Her lips curl into a smirk. “But what about this?” The innocence in her voice is betrayed by the expert twist of her wrist on the upstroke.

“Ahh. I can...I can take care of it.” She grips him tighter and strokes him rock hard in a flash. His body goes limp, and he leans back against the shower wall to keep himself upright. _Retaliation for making me lose it like that last night._ His jaw goes slack and his eyes close involuntarily. Oh, he's so pretty when he's out of it.

_I'm gonna wreck you, Ashyboy._

She pumps him a few more times and watches as the spray of the shower washes away beads of precome, heavy pants filling the damp air. _I'm just the tiniest bit sorry for this._

Her hand falls away completely and she straightens.

“Is that so? Too bad, I wanted to try something...” Her voice is dripping with mock disappointment.

She sees his eyes dart open, and a pained expression settles on his face.

“Dammit.”

“Now get out, I wasn't done.” It takes all her willpower not so snort at his genuinely distressed expression.

“What, but. Can I at least, um.” There's the tiniest flush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks, and it gives her more satisfaction than she'd thought. He's completely flustered, and Misty thinks it's all kinds of adorable.

He honest-to-Arceus _whines_ , but straightens in an attempt to push away from the wall and leave.

Her laughter comes rushing out of her with force, and she topples over to clutch her stomach in amusement.

“Ohh man, Ashy boy, you're still as oblivious as I remember.” As if on cue, a very familiar dumbstruck expression settles on his face.

She pushes him back against the wall, trying to reign in her chuckles, and slowly gets down on her knees, careful not to slip again.

She looks up at him with a serious expression – as serious as she can be right now - “If you don't hold still I'll bite your dick off and feed it to Gyarados.” Apparently his brain still hasn't caught up, so Ash just nods dumbly.

Well then, let's see...

* * *

 

It turns out she is more flexible than she thought. Still, as she's walking out into the kitchen area, hair still damp, she clutches her jaw with one hand and wiggles it from side to side to get some of the stiffness out.

The committee is already waiting, cups off coffee in hand and eyes wide, smirks barely concealed on their faces.

She has decided that attack is the best defense anyway, so she turns around towards her sisters with a sigh.

“I honestly don't even care right now. I just want a cup of coffee and some toast or something. So just go on. I'm waiting. Let it _alll_ out.”

She starts rummaging around in the fridge in search of something edible.

“Like, sis. What the hell. You sounded like you were dying or something.” That old Cutting Crew song starts playing in her head and she smirks inwardly at her own wit. _I just died in your arms tonight_...yeah pretty much.

She just hums and goes on to set her findings on a tray, together with two cups of coffee.

“Oi, are you listening?” Hard not to with your screechy voice, sis.

“What did he even do to you?” Oh you'd love to know that, wouldn't you?

Now there's a smirk permanently imprinted on her face. She takes the tray and makes her way back to her room, her sisters following close behind. The tray balanced with one arm, she opens the door with her free hand, and congratulates herself on her brilliant idea.

 

“Sis! Like, at least tell us what it was like!” “Yeah or how big he is. Come on, something!”

Her smile is betrayed in her voice “Hey Ash, I found breakfast!”

He comes bounding out of the bathroom, still completely naked.

“Right on time. Man, I'm starving.” His eyes peek from under the towel that is furiously scrubbing at his wet hair.

“I hope you brought enou....WHAT THE HELL”

He screeches and jumps right back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Misty allows her satisfied smirk to bloom fully into a shit-eating grin, and turns around in the doorframe towards her sisters, who all wear the same expression of shock?surprise?awe?jealousy?. Probably all of the above.

“If you'll excuse me, my dear sisters, I have ... _things_...to do.” She's about to shut the door in their faces when a thought springs to mind.

 

“And no challengers today!” They just look at her, gawking like magikarps on land, and with that, the door clicks shut.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL...that happened. Plot twist: no actual blowjobs to be found. 
> 
> The song is "Flaws" by Bastille btw. It's dumb and addictive. Stupid earwig not leaving me alone...
> 
> That's it for this story unless somebody wants me to continue with something specific? I'd be up for that. Leave a comment.
> 
> Until then check out my other stories and come yell at me on tumblr at levi-two-hands!


End file.
